


【巍澜】再也不蹦迪

by ccwzj



Category: Cross over - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【巍澜】再也不蹦迪

特调处这几天刚解决了个大案，连续加班的众人终于能松一口气，心中各自暗暗决定一定要迟到早退一星期才对得起他们最近加的这些班。  
赵云澜也累得不行，最忙的时候简直连轴转，睡梦中也时刻警惕，有点动静立刻醒，好几次半夜都把沈巍吵醒了，他挺过意不去的，本来说到处里睡，沈巍却不同意，每次只要赵云澜出门，他必跟着，实在不方便露面或者有其他事的时候就放个傀儡盯着他，才能放心。  
赵云澜便有种24小时被人密切掌握行踪的痛苦的甜蜜。  
不过今天因为已经只剩点收尾工作，他既没有沈巍也没有傀儡，一身轻松。看了看加班加得面如土色的众人，想想自己也不是那种不近人情的领导，大手一挥，请大家吃饭去了。  
大庆跳上他的肩膀：“你请吃饭，你家沈教授不来？”  
“我们同事聚会，他来个屁！”赵云澜说完似乎又想起什么，连忙补了一句，“我可告诉你啊死猫，不许给我胳膊肘往外拐！”  
大庆内心：“愚蠢又复杂的人类哟。”  
赵云澜不带沈巍是对的，他知道就算他叫了，沈巍也不会来。如果他来了，碍于他的身份，其他人肯定也放不开，倒像是他这个处长请人吃饭添堵了。而且沈巍向来也不习惯这种人多的场合。  
于是赵云澜最后只给沈巍发了条短信说不回家吃饭，就没音讯了。  
一顿饭吃得很嗨，赵云澜作为一个平时让众人敢怒不敢言的“十佳”好领导，被挨个灌了不少酒，结账的时候脚步都发飘。  
因为从饭店出来时间还早，祝红便想续摊，她听说附近有家酒吧可以蹦迪，十分想去见见世面。  
大庆：“你可别蹦了，再把你那尾巴蹦出来吓着人家！”  
祝红抬脚就要踢他，大庆一个飞跃灵敏地逃到了赵云澜头上。  
赵云澜本就喝得重心不稳，这突然的重量让他头重脚轻，脚下一绊差点摔倒，幸好小郭眼疾手快扶住了他，不然赵云澜就要当街来个“狗吃屎”了。  
“你这死猫！越来越重了！回头我就缩减你小鱼干！”  
“明明是你自己喝多了站不稳！少甩锅给我！”  
老好人郭长城看不下去也来帮腔，“是啊红姐，赵处都醉成这样了，我们就别去酒吧了吧……”  
好吧其实是他自己不想蹦迪才拉出赵云澜当挡箭牌。郭长城在心里默默跟他敬爱的赵处长说了句对不起。  
可喝酒的人越醉越说自己没醉，这句劝反而起了反效果，赵云澜一听，精神立刻恢复了一半：“我醉什么了？啊？小郭？你看不起我？”  
郭长城还没来得及辩解，就见赵云澜扯着祝红问她说的酒吧在哪，跟着指挥道：“咱们现在就去！一个也不许给我先溜！”  
郭长城心里叫苦不迭，恨自己嘴欠，只能愁眉苦脸地跟上了。  
他们这群人里没人蹦过迪，如果愣要挑一个有经验的，跟千万僵尸一起在别人坟头蹦过的老楚还能算一个。  
不过他们比较幸运，去的时候碰巧有桌人走了，捡到个沙发座位。  
其他人刚一坐下，祝红就拉着赵云澜去舞池了，林静举着手机随后跟上，今夜他势必要拍几张赵云澜的耻照方便以后勒索奖金和假期。大庆被音乐声吵得受不了，找个机会溜了，剩下老楚和小郭，正好二人世界。  
本来就喝得神志不清的赵云澜，被音乐声和周围环境一刺激，不安分的灵魂几乎是立刻就进入了状态，跟着节奏疯狂摇摆。  
他衣服脱得只剩一件贴身T恤，皮带松松垮垮地系着，因为扭动幅度太大裤子都快掉到胯上，露出一圈内裤边。他仰着头闭起眼，扭腰甩臀的动作性感到不可思议，脸上还一副沉浸在快感中欲仙欲死的表情，整个人散发着诱人的荷尔蒙气息。  
林静一边录视频一边感叹，他头一次发现原来赵他们处的身体这么柔软。  
录着录着他发现有其他人进入了他的镜头，那人贴着赵云澜扭，故意蹭得他的衣服下摆都翘起来露出一小截腰，和内裤边交相映衬。  
“阿弥陀佛。”林静觉得画面过于刺激了，如果被沈巍知道他竟然录了赵云澜这样的视频，恐怕会为自己招来杀身之祸。  
林静掐指一算，觉得还是溜之大吉是为上策，赶紧抱着赵云澜脱下来的衣服退出了舞池。于是他自然也就不知道后来赵云澜不仅被人扒了T恤解了皮带，还被怂恿着上去跳钢管舞，无数纯1在台下视线火辣地等着往他内裤里塞钞票。

于是沈巍来的时候看到的就是赵云澜上身赤裸被一群人簇拥着往中间的台子上走的画面。  
他原本收到短信乖乖在家等，但是这顿饭未免吃了太长时间。他怕赵云澜有什么危险，一追踪定位发现他在酒吧，急得沈巍正常交通工具都没用，一个闪现就出现在了酒吧门口。  
这一看不得了，还好他来得及时，不然如果再发展下去他真怕自己当场发作让那些看过赵云澜摸过赵云澜的人全部眼瞎手断。  
楚恕之是最先发现沈巍的，只是他连个招呼都没来得及打，就见沈巍浑身气得发抖地把赵云澜从舞池中间掳出来，然后一个眨眼，两人就一起不见了。  
楚恕之当时第一反应是：妈的，又没人买单了。

赵云澜到家之后整个人也并没有清醒多少，似乎还没反应过来怎么回事，人还是迷迷糊糊地贴着墙壁扭来扭去。  
沈巍气得几次想把他按在墙上就那么办了，让他痛，让他流泪，让他哭叫着说自己再也不敢浪了。  
但顾忌着他那个脆弱的胃，还是握着拳头先给他弄了点醒酒汤，又把早上的粥热了热。  
然而赵云澜像是冷静开关坏了，对沈巍手里的汤完全不为所动，亲昵地贴上去半搂着他扭。  
这时他似是终于认清了眼前的人是谁，闻着他身上熟悉好闻的味道，还傻兮兮地笑着说“你也来啦”。  
这不清醒的傻样让沈巍有点哭笑不得，他自己喝了醒酒汤，然后捏着赵云澜下巴嘴对嘴喂了过去。一来二去，好歹是让他喝完了一碗。  
面对着依旧捧着他的脸啃他下巴找他嘴唇索吻的赵云澜，这才软了语气，捏住他后颈把他扯开，问：“认得我是谁吗？”  
“嘿嘿，长这么好看，当然是我媳妇儿。”  
挨，都这时候了还不忘油嘴滑舌。  
“你媳妇儿是谁，我怎么不认识。”  
赵云澜愣了一下，醉成浆糊的大脑努力分析出了沈巍在生气，他又低声下气地哄，“好老婆，快别闹别扭了，让老公亲亲。”  
说完扑上去就要抱他，被沈巍一把推开。  
两个人在家里玩起了你追我赶，赵云澜要抱，沈巍就躲，沈巍一躲，赵云澜又追。他们从厨房追到卧室，沈巍终于反应过来觉得这样实在太幼稚了。  
他叹了一口气，看了看衣衫不整的赵云澜——不对，是裤衫不整，衣衫压根没有。只要一脑补他的衣服是怎么被人脱掉的，沈巍就有想杀人的冲动。  
赵云澜却完全不知道沈巍在别扭什么，看他终于停下来，抓住时机冲上前一把抱住就开始死命吻他，手也不闲着往裤子里伸。  
沈巍穿着家居裤，赵云澜手一探，就摸到了他此刻渴望的东西。  
这一摸让沈巍倒吸一口凉气，他拼着最后一丝理智把赵云澜拖进浴室，扒光了按在花洒下冲，洗他身上乱七八糟的味道。  
偏偏赵云澜被水冲得好像更浪了，更加不要命地撩：“老婆来一起洗嘛，我帮你洗，用嘴洗。”  
一万年的克制也败在这上了。  
沈巍阴沉着脸往前走了一步，赵云澜顺从地跪下，掏出对方已经半勃的性器，认认真真“洗”起来。  
他们极少给对方做口活，他不让赵云澜做是舍不得赵云澜受委屈，而他不给赵云澜做，官方说法是，他完全可以用一根阴茎就让赵云澜高潮好几次，为什么要多余地用嘴？而内部说法是——他怕自己万一做的不好，那斩魂使岂不是很没面子！  
不过赵云澜在这方面却意外擅长。  
他一手抚摸沈巍的囊袋，舌头时而戳戳小孔，时而灵巧地舔他龟头下面的沟回。  
是男人就知道，没人受得了这个地方的刺激。  
沈巍开始还能控制得住自己，到后面也忍不住揪着赵云澜的头发抽插着往他喉咙深处顶。  
不可否认他还是很生气。气赵云澜背着自己出去，气他不知道收敛和节制，也气因为这点小事就怒不可遏的自己。  
他抓着赵云澜的头发深深顶进他喉咙的时候有一种施虐的快感，这个人完全是他的，是他握在掌心放在心尖，谁也不许看，谁也不能抢。  
干呕感让赵云澜眼角染了泪水，沈巍蓦地心疼，退出来手指温柔地抹掉了他的泪。  
赵云澜啊赵云澜，你要我该拿你怎么办？真想把你锁在我身边，哪儿去不了。  
他捞起赵云澜抵在墙上，轻柔地吻他的眼角，两根手指却毫不留情地伸进去他后面抠弄。  
赵云澜呜咽了一声，眼角眉梢却还是万种风情地看着沈巍：“老婆不要老公给你舔射吗？”  
沈巍额头的青筋突突地跳，赵云澜今天怎么了？他是不是想被操死在床上？  
看沈巍没有反应，赵云澜抬起一条腿勾住他腰，自己摆动屁股开始发骚，主动用他的两根手指操自己。  
沈巍怒极反笑，也放弃继续跟他讲道理了，心里却还暗暗赌气。  
“你就这么想要吗？”我偏不给你！  
他抽出手转身就走，赵云澜无奈了，两个人都硬着，他这傻媳妇儿怎么总喜欢做这些伤敌一千自损八百的事啊。  
赵云澜匆匆关了花洒，头发都没来得及擦，光溜溜地追出去，一个用力把他扑在沙发上，“啾”地亲他嘴唇。  
“好老婆，别闹了，快给老公吧。”  
沈巍这回倒大方，两手一摊：“你自己来拿呀。”  
唉，老婆生气怎么办？除了哄，还能怎么办？  
自己来就自己来吧。  
还好刚刚已经被沈巍用手指插过，后面还湿润着。赵云澜先是自己伸进三根手指扩张了一下，觉得差不多了，猴急地扒开沈巍裤子握住，慢慢坐上去。  
刚刚被嘴巴好好照顾过的性器完全硬着，又粗又大，赵云澜吞得很艰难，腰用一下力就要喘三口气，好不容易坐到底，内部被充满的感觉让他涨得难受，试着动了几下腰，却总是找不到那个要命的地方。  
平时沈巍是怎么把他操得那么舒服的啊……明明就是这里啊怎么不对呢？  
赵云澜快哭了，他俯下身讨好地索吻，用脚踢他想让他动一动。但沈巍就像块人形木头，任他怎么催怎么夹，就是没一点反应。  
“呜呜，好老婆，我错了，你快动一动……我不行了。”  
“不是说你自己来吗？”  
“我来不了……没有你我来不了……你快点……”  
“那以后还背着我出去浪吗？”  
“不去了，再也不去了。”  
此时说什么赵云澜都会应了，他身体的记忆已经完全被唤醒，每个毛孔都在求欢，乳头也痒后面也痒嘴巴也痒，全身上下都在渴望着沈巍。  
“小巍……巍巍……好老婆，你快给我……啊！”  
话音未落，沈巍突然抓着他的腰向上顶了一下。  
说也奇怪，他自己刚刚扭来扭去找了好半天都没找对地方，沈巍这一顶却正中红心。  
赵云澜发出满足的叹息，瘫在他胸膛上亲他下巴，用伸舌头索吻，又拉着他的手让他也摸摸自己乳头。  
“啊……好舒服……再快点，唔唔。”  
沈巍几个深深的挺进，赵云澜就爽得蜷缩着脚趾射了，一脸饕足。  
可沈巍还硬着。  
通常这种情况下沈巍会给他一个缓冲时间再重新动作，但这回他不但没停，还加大力度狠狠往里撞去。  
“啊！啊……不行不行，等会……啊，我，我刚射完！”  
赵云澜抬起腰要躲，被沈巍一把按下，然后抱着他坐起来，双手兜住他屁股，腰一用力就站起来，插着他往卧室走。  
“我操……”赵云澜被顶得忍不住骂脏话，这样进得太深了，尤其是他还刚射过，里面搅得难受，他感觉自己快要被顶穿了。  
沈巍一边走一边操他，无视他咬自己肩膀发出的警告，一声不吭地埋头苦干。走到卧室之后也没有立刻上床，而是又把他按在门板上操了一会。  
赵云澜跟个八爪鱼一样为了防止掉下去，只能手脚都攀着沈巍。下身的刺激让他抬腰想躲，却又不得不抱得更紧。  
可是难受归难受，在强烈的刺激下性器还是慢慢重新抬了头，本来就不清明的脑子被欲望烧得又混沌了几分，嗯嗯啊啊老婆媳妇儿地乱叫。  
待沈巍把他放到床上的时候他已经又在射精边缘了，伸手想给自己打出来却被捉住带着摸他们相连的地方。  
“你看你，里面又湿又软，全都吃进去了……”  
“啊……嗯……”沈巍什么时候也学会说骚话了？  
赵云澜心里这样想，嘴上却只能发出单音节的字。  
他的手感受着自己的褶皱被撑开，感受着沈巍拔出又挺进，羞耻得用另一条胳膊挡住了脸。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“唔唔……啊，哈……”  
“喜欢我这样操你……”沈巍慢慢退出又忽然顶到最深处，接着又飞快地啪啪啪地抽插，“还是这样操你？”  
“喜欢……啊哈，都喜欢……呜呜我要射了……快给我。”  
“已经让你先走一次了……”  
言外之意这次没那么简单放过他。  
沈巍伸手堵住了他前面，也放慢了抽插的动作，故意不去顶那个地方，气定神闲地吊着他。  
“好老婆……求你……松开……啊！”  
“谁是你老婆？”沈巍问一句就深顶一下。  
“你……你是……呜呜别玩了沈巍，你说什么我都答应……”  
“我可什么都没说。”  
沈巍不动了，赵云澜简直要疯，他摇着沈巍手臂，拼命扭腰，明明就在顶端了，却偏偏差那么一点。  
沈巍俯身居高临下看他的样子，“云澜，真想把你这副浪荡样子拍下来，让你自己也看看。”  
“呜呜呜……”言语的刺激让赵云澜羞得眼泪都出来了，面部表情乱成一团。  
“是谁在操你？”沈巍恢复了动作，一深一浅地插他。  
“啊……你在操我，沈巍在操我……斩魂使在操我……呜呜。”  
“乖，那你该怎么叫我？”  
叫你？我该怎么叫你？怎么突然问这个啊……  
快感的折磨让赵云澜完全失去思考能力，胡乱把平时的昵称喊了个遍，连“大人”“哥哥”这种都出来了，沈巍虽然受用，但还是没让他射。  
到最后赵云澜嗓子都哑了，大张着腿声音破碎地求，“让我射吧，呜呜……求你……老公……”  
听到那个称呼的瞬间沈巍先是愣了一下，接着松开堵住他的手抱着他吻了吻，两只手分别按住他的大腿，加快速度大开大合地操干。  
动作粗暴，声音却温柔地安慰道：“澜澜真乖，老公这就射给你。”  
赵云澜迷迷糊糊地跟着他重复“射给我”，待两个人一起释放，他脱力地瘫在床上，满脸都是泪痕，大腿也青青紫紫，一副被彻底玩坏的样子。  
沈巍只射了一次，虽然还半硬着，但心疼他也没再继续，反正目的已经达到了。  
抱他去做了洗了澡，又搂着他亲了一会，看他睡熟了，这才捡起地上刚换下的床单放进洗衣机，又去清理了沙发。  
当然也没忘了去善后，清理掉酒吧当晚某些人的部分记忆。

事后沈巍回想，如果赵云澜喝嗨了一直是这样的话，那他也可以允许有胃病的赵云澜一个月喝醉一次，不过要他在旁边看着。  
事后赵云澜回想，在心里大骂，妈的沈巍你要是想听老子喊“老公”你就直说！我一天喊个几百次让你听个够！平时不为所动的在床上威胁我算什么能耐！  
然而话虽这么说，平日里赵云澜还是不长记性地喊他“老婆”“媳妇儿”，只有在床上的时候学乖了，该“老公”的时候绝不含糊。  
而且几乎每次赵云澜如果“被迫”叫了“老公”，第二天一定会加倍多喊他几次“老婆”，好像这样就赢了沈巍一样。  
——恋爱中的人真是幼稚啊。


End file.
